2019–20 UEFA Women's Champions League
| num_teams = Knockout phase: 32 Total: Maximum 68 | confederations = | venues = | cities = | champion = | second = | third = | fourth = | count = | matches = | goals = | attendance = | top_scorer = Vivianne Miedema Emueje Ogbiagbevha Berglind Björg Þorvaldsdóttir (10 goals each) | player = | young_player = | goalkeeper = | fair_play = | prevseason = 2018–19 | nextseason = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 UEFA Women's Champions League is the 19th edition of the European women's club football championship organised by UEFA, and the 11th edition since being rebranded as the UEFA Women's Champions League. The final will be held at the Viola Park in Vienna, Austria. For the first time, the video assistant referee (VAR) system will be used in the competition, where it will be implemented in the final. Lyon are the defending champions, having won the previous four editions. Association team allocation A maximum of 68 teams from 55 UEFA member associations are eligible to participate in the 2019–20 UEFA Women's Champions League. The association ranking based on the UEFA league coefficient for women is used to determine the number of participating teams for each association: *Associations 1–12 each have two teams qualify. *All other associations, should they enter, each have one team qualify. *The winners of the 2018–19 UEFA Women's Champions League are given an additional entry if they do not qualify for the 2019–20 UEFA Women's Champions League through their domestic league. Association ranking For the 2019–20 UEFA Women's Champions League, the associations are allocated places according to their 2018 UEFA league coefficients for women, which takes into account their performance in European competitions from 2013–14 to 2017–18. | | |} ;Notes *TH – Additional berth for title holders *NR – No rank (association did not enter in any of the seasons used for computing coefficients) *DNE – Did not enter Distribution The format of the competition remains unchanged from previous years, starting from the qualifying round (played as mini-tournaments with four teams in each group), followed by the knockout phase starting from the round of 32 (played as home-and-away two-legged ties except for the one-match final). Unlike the men's Champions League, not every association enters a team, and so the exact number of teams entering in each round (qualifying round and round of 32) can not be determined until the full entry list is known. In general, the title holders, the champions of the top 12 associations, and the runners-up of highest-ranked associations (exact number depending on the number of entries) receive a bye to the round of 32. All other teams (runners-up of lowest-ranked associations and champions of associations starting from 13th) enter the qualifying round, with the group winners and a maximum of two best runners-up advancing to the round of 32. Teams An association must have a eleven-a-side women's domestic league (or in special circumstances, a women's domestic cup) to enter a team. ;Legend *TH: Women's Champions League title holders *CH: Domestic league champions *RU: Domestic league runners-up *''CC: 2019 UEFA women's club coefficients (after matches played on 1 November 2018; teams whose coefficients may still increase are marked by TBD).'' } |style="min-width:10em;"| |style="min-width:10em;"| |style="min-width:10em;"| |- | | | | Piteå CC: 17.655 |- | Kopparbergs/Göteborg CC: 17.655 | | | |- | | | | Ryazan-VDV CC: 14.580 |- | Glasgow City CC: 34.085 | |colspan=2| |- !rowspan=2|Round TBD | | | | |- | Chertanovo Moscow CC: 8.580 |colspan=3| |- !rowspan=12|Qualifying round | Hibernian CC: 13.085 | | | BIIK Kazygurt CC: 34.580 |- | LSK Kvinner CC: 41.240 (TBD) | Breiðablik CC: 10.930 | | Gintra Universitetas CC: 27.930 |- | | | | |- | FC Minsk CC: 16.625 | | | |- | | | | PK-35 Vantaa CC: 8.635 |- | | | Wexford Youths CC: 6.305 | Flora CC: 1.485 |- | | | | |- | EB/Streymur/Skála CC: 0.825 | | | Linfield CC: 0.660 |- | | Rīgas FS CC: 1.330 | | |- | | | Tbilisi Nike CC: 0.000 | |- | | | | |- | |colspan=3| |} Round and draw dates The schedule of the competition is as follows (all draws are held at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland). Qualifying round The draw of the qualifying round was held at the UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland on 21 June 2019, 13:30 CEST. The 40 teams were allocated into four seeding positions based on their UEFA women's club coefficients at the beginning of the season. They were drawn into ten groups of four containing one team from each of the four seeding positions. First, the ten teams which were pre-selected as hosts were drawn from their own designated pot and allocated to their respective group as per their seeding positions. Next, the remaining 30 teams were drawn from their respective pot which are allocated according to their seeding positions. In each group, teams played against each other in a round-robin mini-tournament at the pre-selected hosts. The ten group winners advanced to the round of 32 to join the 22 teams which received a bye. The matches were played on 7, 10 and 13 August 2019. Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 Group 5 Group 6 Group 7 Group 8 Group 9 Group 10 Knockout phase Each tie in the knockout phase, apart from the final, is played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scores more goals on aggregate over the two legs advance to the next round. If the aggregate score is level, the away goals rule is applied, i.e. the team that scores more goals away from home over the two legs advances. If away goals are also equal, then extra time is played. The away goals rule is again applied after extra time, i.e. if there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team advances by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, the tie is decided by penalty shoot-out. In the final, which is played as a single match, if the score is level at the end of normal time, extra time is played, followed by penalty shoot-out if the score remains tied. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 32, the sixteen teams with the highest UEFA women's club coefficients are seeded (with the title holders being the automatic top seed), and the other sixteen teams are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same association or the same qualifying round group cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draw for the round of 16, the eight teams with the highest UEFA women's club coefficients are seeded (with the title holders being the automatic top seed should they qualify), and the other eight teams are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the order of legs decided by draw. Teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the quarter-finals and semi-finals, there are no seedings, and teams from the same association can be drawn against each other. As the draws for the quarter-finals and semi-finals are held together before the quarter-finals are played, the identity of the teams in the semi-finals are not known at the time of the draw. A draw is also held to determine the "home" team for the final (for administrative purposes as it is played at a neutral venue). Bracket |2|0|2 (3) |GER|'VfL Wolfsburg'|6|1|7|NED|Twente|0|0|0 |ENG|Manchester City|1|1|2|ESP|'Atlético Madrid'|1|2|3 |ESP|'Barcelona'|5|3|8|BLR|FC Minsk|0|1|1 |CZE|Slavia Praha|2|0|2|ENG|'Arsenal'|5|8|13 |ISL|Breiðablik|0|1|1|FRA|'Paris Saint-Germain'|4|3|7 |DEN|Fortuna Hjørring|0|0|0|FRA|'Lyon'|4|7|11 |KAZ|BIIK Kazygurt|0|0|0|GER|'Bayern Munich'|5|2|7 |SCO|Glasgow City||||GER|VfL Wolfsburg||| |ESP|Atlético Madrid||||ESP|Barcelona||| |ENG|Arsenal||||FRA|Paris Saint-Germain||| |FRA|Lyon||||GER|Bayern Munich||| | |Winners of quarter-final 3||||ESP|Winners of quarter-final 1||| | |Winners of quarter-final 4|||| |Winners of quarter-final 2||| | |Winners of semi-final 2|| |Winners of semi-final 1|}} Round of 32 The first legs were played on 11 and 12 September, and the second legs on 25 and 26 September 2019. |} Round of 16 The first legs were played on 16 and 17 October, and the second legs on 30 and 31 October 2019. }}|'Glasgow City'|SCO|0–2|2–0 }} |} Quarter-finals The first legs will be played on 25 March, and the second legs on 1 April 2020. | }} | }} | }} | }} |} Semi-finals The first legs will be played on 25 and 26 April, and the second legs on 2 and 3 May 2020. | }} | }} |} Final The final will be played on 24 May 2020 at the Viola Park in Vienna. The "home" team for the final (for administrative purposes) will be determined by an additional draw held after the quarter-final and semi-final draws. |time = 18:00 CEST |team1 = Winners of semi-final 2 |score = |team2 = Winners of semi-final 1 |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Viola Park, Vienna |attendance = |referee = |report = }} Statistics Top goalscorers There have been 467 goals scored in 108 matches, with an average of goals per match. Goals scored in qualifying round counts toward the topscorer award. Names given in bold are active in the current stage of competition. See also *2019–20 UEFA Champions League External links * *European league standings Category:2019–20 UEFA Women's Champions League 2019-20 Women's Champions League Category:2019 in women's association football Category:2020 in women's association football